Die Augendiebin - Teil 8
vorheriger Teil Die Augendiebin - Teil 7 *nächster Teil (in Arbeit) Der Morgen war ungefähr genauso Dunkel wie die Nacht selbst. Wobei ich auch nicht sagen kann ob es wirklich morgens ist oder nicht doch eventuell Nacht. Ich sah mich um, eigentlich müsste er doch hier sein. Aber wo? Oder war ich nun doch verrückt geworden. Meine Hand wanderte an meinen Hals. Doch, das Amulett war da. Also doch nicht eingebildet. Oder konnte man auch Sachen erhalten, wenn man träumt? Mitten in meine Gedanken platzte Liana. „Auch mal wach?“ Ich brummelte. Was war hier gerade nur los. Wer waren die Mädchen gewesen? Es war als hätten sie mich ignoriert und irgendwie doch nicht. Und wer zur Hölle war diese Auftragskillerin. In welchem Auftrag sie wohl handelte. Statt einem Kopf elf … war ich die Elfte? Oder wessen Kopf hätte sie eigentlich holen sollen? „Nun komm doch endlich!“ Ach ja … warum musste sie nur so Wortkarg sein. Ich krabbelte aus dem was sich Bett nennt und taperte ihr hinterher. So wirklich erinnern konnte ich mich nicht an die neuen Höhlen. Auch wusste ich, dass ich nie zurück in die Kanalwelt finden würde. Das Feuer in dem kleinen Saal brannte schon wieder. Schatten lungerten am Lichtrand. Für kurze Zeit schien das Licht zu flackern. Es wirkte als würde einer der Schatten sich bewegen. Ich musste zwei mal hinschauen. Hatte dort nicht eben einer gewunken? Ob das mein Freund von gestern war? Moment … hatte ich das wirklich erlebt oder nich doch geträumt? „Also wenn du immer so bummelst wundert's mich nicht, dass dein Freund umkam.“ Ich fuhr zusammen. Wie frech. Naja, so sind wortkarge Menschen eben, sie bringen alles auf den Punkt. Sie verschwand kurz in einem Nebenraum. Ich ging zum Ende des Lichtkreises und ließ meine Finger durch die Luft gleiten. Ich spürte feine Luftzüge immer dann, wenn ich einem dunkleren Fleck näher kam. Fast als würden sie mir ganz schnell ausweichen wollen, die Schatten. An der Stelle wo ich meinte eine Bewegung gesehen zu haben griff plötzlich etwas nach meinem Handgelenk. Ich versuchte zurückzuweichen doch das etwas zog mich mit aller Macht in die Dunkelheit. Im ersten Moment machte ich mich so klein wie möglich. Wie ein Sog fühlte es sich hier an. -Ich tu dir schon nichts! Warum bist du immer so voreingenommen?!- „Du hast mich gerade in die Dunkelheit gezogen. Hier kann ich mich nicht wehren, was also sollte ich tun als mich versuchen zu schützen?“ -Gut, da hast du Recht. Aber bitte, hab keine Angst vor mir, ich will dir nichts Böses!- Der Schatten begann meine Haare zu krauseln und tastete sanft über meine Haut. Blass und sehr dünn war sie durch die lange Zeit im Untergrund geworden. Seine Hand fühlte sich kalt an. Wie erstarrt blickte ich zu ihm auf. Mit bewegen war da nichts. Unter seiner Berührung musste ich an den kurzen Moment mit Cetyn denken. Es war nur dieser eine Moment und trotzdem ließ es mein Herz höher schlagen. Die kalte vorsichtige Hand wurde mit einem Mal glühend heiß und Krallen bohrten sich in meine Wange. Keuchend versuchte ich zurück ins Licht zu krabbeln. In dem Moment des Schmerzes liefen tausend Erinnerungen vor mir ab. Der Tag wie ich zum alten Greiß kam … doch da war auch was anderes. Ich war sechs, oder so. Neben mir das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Augen, noch eines mit rauchschwarzen Haaren … die Beiden aus meinem Traum vergangene Nacht. Was war hier nur los? Wir waren alle zusammen. Um mich zu orientieren sah ich mich um. Der Raum war hell, die Ausstattung vom feinsten. Die Wände mit Gold und Glas verziert. Spiegel, Glas und Gold reflektierten das Licht in tausenden Farben, erhellten den Raum. Tauchten es in ein schönes mattes Licht ein. Wir standen in einem Pentagramm, wir und noch zwei Andere. Jeder in einer Ecke des Sterns. An den Seiten standen mehrere „Mönche“, Männer in Kutten, verdeckt bis auf das Gesicht. Sie schienen irgendwie zu Beten, oder so. Etwa nach ¾ des Raums war eine Treppe. Zwei drei Stufen. Dort befanden sich mehrere hochmoderne Geräte. Ein Tisch mit 3D Landkarten die du abrufen und dir anzeigen lassen kannst, ein Hightech-Überwachungssystem etc. An der Zimmerwand war die Tür zu dem Gebäude das sich dort hinter erstrecken musste. Die Mönche murmelten irgendwas vor sich her und plötzlich erschien in der Mitte des Sternes ein übergroßes Wesen. Ein Dämon. Ein Wächter der Krieger. -Ich bin Namas, mir werdet ihr euer Leben widmen. Und solltet ihr euch widersetzen, ich werde euch finden!- Mir lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Er ging uns nach und nach ab. Die erste war Halb-menschlich-halb-dämon. Von ihr schien er viel zu erwarten. Die Zweite war Mensch-Engel. Auch sie weihte der Dämon. Die dritte, es war die mit den rauschwarzen Haaren, - Ihr Name schien Elia zu sein – weihte er ebenfalls. Doch bei ihr verharrte er. Sie war ein Dämon-Engel. „Göttliches“ sowie Teuflisches Blut ruhte in ihr. Nun kam er zu dem Mädchen mit den schwarzen Augen. Sie stammte vom Teufel höchst persönlich ab, doch ihre Mutter schien ein Dämon gewesen zu sein. Und ich, ja, ich war halb-Teufel-halb-Engel. Der Schutzpatron weihte uns ebenfalls. -Ihr seid unterschiedlich, aber alle irgendwie gleich. Ihr werdet zusammen ein Team bilden, zusammenarbeiten und das Böse dieser Welt ausmerzen!- In mir ratterte es. Das konnte nicht stimmen! Nichts kann absolut Böse sein … -Du wirst mir keinen Ärger machen, Mädchen! Ich weiß, dass du besonders bist. Du verkörperst sie alle vier, Teufel, Engel, Dämon und sogar die Schatten. Wag es ja nicht meine Pläne zu durchkreuzen oder du bist tot!- Etwas riss mich aus der Erinnerung. Liana hatte mich aus der Dunkelheit herausgezerrt hinein ins Licht. Mit ruhigen Händen verarztete sie meine brennende Wunde. Ich fluchte leise. „Mach das nie wieder!“ Kategorie:Freie Arbeiten Kategorie:Längere Geschichten Kategorie:Lady Elizabeth Annemary Kategorie:Eliza Mia